


Il cadavere del simposio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucy ha scelto un pessimo simposio a cui andare."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: 3) A decide di partecipare ed un simposio sulla scrittura, ma, strada facendo, s'imbatte in un cadavere.





	Il cadavere del simposio

Il cadavere del simposio

Lucy s’inginocchiò accanto al corpo, sistemandosi in ginocchio e socchiuse gli occhi, posò una mano sulla schiena della vittima dove c’era un grosso foro, su cui si vedeva del sangue rappreso ed annerito.

Si rialzò in piedi e si portò una mano al fianco, sfiorò il mazzo di chiavi stellari e afferrò la frusta, srotolandola.

“Volevo solo partecipare ad un simposio sulla scrittura, ma qui la situazione richiede ben altro”. Prese una chiave dorata e la sollevò.

“Aquarius, io t’invoco!” gridò Lucy.

La sirenetta comparve, la coda umida dell’acqua che zampillava dal suo vaso, la luce del sole che illuminava la goccia sulla sua fronte.

Aquarius serrò gli occhi e digrignò i denti, una venuzza pulsò sulla sua fronte.

“Rimandami immediatamente indietro! Oggi ho un appuntamento con il mio fidanzato e tu mi stai facendo arrivare tardi, ragazzina” si lamentò.

Lucy giocherellò con la chiave e sospirò.

“Oggi non è uno dei giorni in cui ci siamo accordati che puoi avere la libera uscita” si lamentò.

“Beh, dopo aver rotto la chiave, quei giorni non valgono più. Oggi sono impegnata” borbottò Aquarius, sbattendo nervosamente la coda per terra.

Lucy fece schioccare la frusta, sospirando.

< Mi sa che sarò costretta a chiamare Loki > rifletté.

[205].


End file.
